London
London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom in addition to being one of the largest metropolitan areas in the world. London's greater area has a population of over fourteen million people and is the headquarters to a number of organizations including Scotland Yard and, most notably, the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. The city of London itself is only a small part of Greater London, the area possessing thirty-two boroughs including the City of Westminster, which is where many famous landmarks like Buckinham Palace and 10 Downing Street are located. Significant Locations City of Westminster * The Great Seal * The Lion Head Pub * West Ten Hammersmith and Fulham * Metropolitan Police Service Islington * ITEA HQ Lambeth * Waterloo Station Significant Residents Politicians Helen Mirren.jpg|Victoria Archer, Queen Jim Sturgess.jpg|Edward Archer, Prince Meryl Davis 2.jpg|Ceara Archer, Princess Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Arthur Gladstone, Prime Minister Elizabeth Hurley.jpg|Julianne Gladstone, Prime Minister's Wife Emma Watson.jpg|Brianna Gladstone, Prime Minister's Daughter Alex Kingston.jpg|Margaret Baynes, Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs Catherine Middleton.jpg|Virginia Cassidy, Minister of State to Margaret Baynes Eve Myles.jpg|Paula Tate, Special Advisor to the Prime Minister and ITEA Liaison Nicola Bryant.jpg|Breanne Waterman, Assistant to Victoria Archer Ingrid Oliver.jpg|Deanna Beake, Assistant to Ceara Archer Law Enforcement Catherine Zeta-Jones.jpg|Sonia Castillo, Director for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Reshma Shetty.jpg|Gitana Brook, Receptionist for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Minka Kelly.jpg|Camille Lambert, Receptionist and Human Resources Assistant for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Selena Gomez.jpg|Angelita Castillo, Secretary to the Director for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Molly Quinn.jpg|Evie Woods, Secretary to GRID for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Jeremy Piven.jpg|David Falk, Head of Accounting for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Gemma Atkinson 2.jpg|Eva Bingham, Accounting Assistant for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Elizabeth Banks.jpg|Rachel Clarke, Head of Human Resources for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Rosamund Pike.jpg|Harriet Waler, Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Lauren Lee Smith.jpg|Sharon Clarke, Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Jessica Chobot.jpg|Dianna Traynor, Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency John Cho.jpg|Andrew Chin, Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn, Mechanic for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Ione Hales, Plumber for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Eduardo Noriega.jpg|Gaspar Guevara, Vice-Chief of Security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Kate Nauta.jpg|Rhonda Evens, Head of Security Systems for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Felicia Day 3.jpg|Coriander Blankfein, Assistant Head of Security Systems for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared, Ground Floor Sargeant for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp, Floor Two Sargeant for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Elsa Pataky.jpg|Esther Torres, Top Floor Sargeant for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Adrianne Palicki.jpg|Yelena Nikitin, Ground Floor Day Guard for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Michelle Ryan.jpg|Christina Merritt, Top Floor Night Guard for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Karl Urban.jpg|Perry Pike, Top Floor Night Guard for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Maryse Ouellet.jpg|Ariel Landry, Background Designer for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Sean Lock 2.jpg|Rory Becker, Psychologist for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Charlotte Sullivan.jpg|Marjorie Hopkins, Psychological Secretary for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Simon Pegg.jpg|William Volt, Rangemaster for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Johnathan Rhys Meyers.jpg|Travis Paddington, Director for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Olivier Martinez 2.jpg|Rafael Calado, Lead Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi, Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Billie Piper 2.jpg|Lori Jones, Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Lauren Ambrose.jpg|Angela Schwarz, Analyst for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage, Support Technician for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro, Team Leader for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille, Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Laura Vandervoort 2.jpg|Colette Landry, Computer Expert for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Eva La Rue.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz, Forensic Expert for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Milo Ventimiglia.jpg|Gregory Barnes, Tactical Expert for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov, Science Expert for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland, Forensic Expert for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco, Team Leader for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Alessio Sakara 3.jpg|Marcus Corrado, Vehicle and Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov, Team Leader for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi, Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Olivia Wilde.jpg|Nessa Kelly, Computer Expert for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Sasha Alexander.jpg|Anna Federov, Linguist for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency John Barrowman 4.jpg|Michael Bradford, Department Leader for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Tina Casciani 2.jpg|Grazia Lombardi, Field Agent for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Aimee Garcia.jpg|Octavia Fierro, Pilot for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Clive Owen.jpg|Raymond Bishop, Section Chief for Interpol Sophia Myles.jpg|Larissa Penbrook, Interpol Agent in Training Stana Katic 3.jpg|Mira Stolar, Member of Europol Abigail Hawk.jpg|Vanja Alexandersen, Member of Europol Ray Park.jpg|Conrad Kennedy, Chief of Prime Minister's Security Janet Montgomery.jpg|Willow Crewe, Brianna Gladstone's Bodyguard Naomie Harris.jpg|Elmira Monae, Ceara's Bodyguard Jerome Flynn.jpg|Layton Covington, Commissioner with the Metropolitan Police Service Nicole Kidman 3.jpg|Emily Woods, Detective Superintendent with the Metropolitan Police Service Mark Sheppard.jpg|Rhys Adams, Inspector with the Metropolitan Police Service Jaime Murray.jpg|Delora Butler, Inspector with the Metropolitan Police Service Tehmina Sunny.jpg|Sharmila Darzi, Constable with the Metropolitan Police Service Naoko Mori.jpg|Shiori Yoshida, Inter-Agency Liasion with the Metropolitan Police Service John Cleese.jpg|Nigel Flick, Retired Member of Scotland Yard Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland, Former Resident and Member of Scotland Yard Celebrities Patrick Stewart.jpg|Peter Stuart, Actor Emmanuelle Chriqui.jpg|Irina Popov, Actress Kate Beckinsale.jpg|Kathy Beckinstaff, Actress (Part-Time Resident) Bar Refaeli.jpg|Tal Reubenstein, Super-Model Rosie Huntington-Whiteley.jpg|Meaghan Mason, Super-Model Lauren Cohan 4.png|Isabella Winthrop, Business Woman Matt Smith.jpg|Burton Stanfield, Basco Executive Michelle Keegan.jpg|Shanna Stanfield, Basco Executive Eve Torres.jpg|Chita Francisco, Journalist for Global News Agency Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford, Former Resident and Millionaire Civilians Denise van Outen.jpg|Denise Gillibrand, Bartender and Owner of The Lion Head Pub Jo Joyner.jpg|Lynda Crosbie, Owner of West Ten Sophie Winkleman.jpg|Annie Sebastian, Clerk at West Ten Zooey Deschanel.jpg|Tamera Flick, Cashier at West Ten Sienna Miller 3.jpg|Lily Gardner, Personal Assistant to Isabella Winthrop Rachel Nichols 4.jpg|Ruby Edison, Chauffeur to Isabella Winthrop Maria Teresa Francville.jpg|Allegra Bianci, Maid to Isabella Winthrop (formerly Caitlin Trafford) Kate Moss.jpg|Connie Lansing, Medical Researcher Liv Tyler.jpg|Becky Newman, Medical Researcher Adele.jpg|Holly Cohen, Advertising Executive Cara Buono.jpg|Ally Young, Architect Pamela Adlon.jpg|Sherri Slade, Stilton Corporation Hotel Manager Natalia Forrest.jpg|Saeko Oshiro, Consultant Asa Akira.jpg|Yuki Oshiro, Consultant Brooke Lyons.jpg|Moira Kelly, College Lecturer Emilia Clarke.jpg|Sally Edison, College Student India de Beauport.png|Olivia Covington, College Student John Simm.jpg|Paul Terrell, Lawyer Gabrielle Anwar.jpg|Kaveri Patil, Yoga Instructor Helen McCrory.jpg|Ellen McGavin, Coroner Christina Vidal.jpg|Bashira Abasi, Shipping Manager for Stone Enterprises Tish Cyrus.jpg|Nolene Jarrett, Flight Attendant for Emerald Air (Part-Time Resident) Rita Wilson.jpg|Cordelia Bishop, Curator Anastasia Griffith.jpg|Rosemary Piper, Assistant Curator Criminals Noel Clarke.jpg|Neil Deacon, Leader of Howe Street Boys Gareth David-lloyd.png|Dylan Kinnock, Member of Howe Street Boys Karen Gillan.jpg|Mildred Boothe, Member of Howe Street Boys Arthur Darvill.jpg|Adam Chesterton, Member of Howe Street Boys Anjli Mohindra.png|Vina Rai, Member of Howe Street Boys Freema Agyeman.jpg|Natalie Hudgens, Former Resident and Member of Howe Street Boys Kelly MacDonald.jpg|Isla Dixon, Type-7 Dealer James Corden.jpg|Alfie Dixon, Type-7 Dealer Category:Locations Category:Cities